Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: Kyuubi's wrath
by DarkSenjuNaruto
Summary: Naruto was born into the world as a human, four minutes later he is a half demon how would the world face this unstoppable force! Naruto tortured finally snaped and it is not pretty Godlike! Naruto White-Flames! Naruto Rinnegan (Eventually) Naruto. This world will born by the flames of the unstoppable lifeform, I included a lot oF Oc's and characters from other anime
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful viewers,**

 **This story will be quite different form my usual ones, however I feel you guys will enjoy this story, well enough blabbering onto the summary**

 **Summary: The sealing went horribly wrong, Minato sealed the whole Kyuubi into Naruto, Naruto's Appearance was changed into something the village feared, A nine-tailed fox, Given special abilities from the Kyuubi, How would the Shinobi world handle, the uncontrollable beast**

 **Alright, also future reference there will be a boatload of OC's, however they will not be very close with Naruto, at most they will be acquaintance, although you can have me change this if to your liking, I will not take any Dumb pairings you must have a logical reason to why you want me to change the relationships**

 **Anyways, I know most of you will just skip over what I just wrote about, so enough of me wasting my time onto chapter one**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Legends, Legends are brought from the heavens, this fact was eternal, it was bound to the Ninja world, A blonde legend, the fourth hokage, was currently being impaled by the Kyuubi, who was screaming as he was absorbed into a young boy, Minato quickly fell to the ground thinking he has just saved everyone for a indestructible force, Yet did he know he practically just made his son half demon._

 _Minato was lying at the dirt, feeling his soul being ripped out of his body, he managed to get one last glance at Naruto, and His eyes widened in fear as nine miniature tails grew from Naruto's back and fox-like ears sprouted out from his head._

" _Nnn_ _ **NNNOOOOOOOOOOO**_ _" Minato shouted into the heavens, he wasn't a dumb man, of course not, he knew that the village wasn't going to treat his son like a human being, and that they were going to treat him like trash, knowing he failed his son, as the last bit of his soul was pulled out, A drop of tears managed to fall from his eyes_

 _ **~Inside of Naruto's Mindscape**_

 _The Kyuubi was mentally cursing, he has managed to be sealed AGAIN, however he saw how he could benefit in this situation, it seemed his chakra was affecting the boy's physical features,_ _ **'Maybe-just Maybe, I might be able to convince this boy to do my biddings, or even better let me free'**_ _Kurama thought as he added more of his chakra into the young boy, the might beast stopped when it saw the young boy opened his eyes revealing, Fierce red eyes, he then opened his mouth revealing sharp teach._

" _ **Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhaha, Minato you FOOL, thinking a mere child could hold all of my chakra!"**_

 _ **~Seven years into the future**_

 _A young blonde boy with nine 4ft orange tail with white tips was running, you might ask, why is a seven year old running? He was running from being killed by the villagers_

 _Naruto quickly saw an abandoned house, maybe he could lose the villagers inside of the house, it was possible right?  
_

_Naruto adventured the abandoned house, 'If I can clean out this house maybe I can hide here every time I get chased in this direction' Naruto thought to himself_

" _Demon scum, you think you have outsmarted us!" A man from the Nara clan said loudly, alerting the villagers around him._

 _Naruto looked on in horror, it seemed this was the biggest crowd of mobs he has seen ever since they have started to chase him._

" _TODAY IS THE DAY WE GET RID OF YOU DEMON SCUM"_ _Said a woman with brown almost blonde hair, that screamed so loud it made Naruto's very sensitive ears bleed_

 _Naruto looked on in horror as all of the villagers gathered around Naruto, Torch in hand they all throw their torches towards Naruto._

 _The pain was excruciating, Naruto held it all back, the pain…. The pain always hurt him, he was always the target of the villagers, he wasn't as bad as their kids what did he do? He slowly stood up_

 _The sight was horrible, his tails were all cut and burnt his skin was bleeding and ripping off of his body, his eyes were forced close because of the burns that he had experienced_

 _This was the worst day in his life, worse than all the birthdays of torture he has been through, this was too much._

 _The pain he felt was beyond the comprehension if the word, the pain he felt was so great it hurt as if his soul was being pulled out of him._

 _The villagers continued to beat Naruto, Naruto stood there taking the beatings, he mumbled quietly_

" _Stop now"_

" _What did you say you demon scum" A man that had a torch at Naruto's closed eyes_

 _Naruto's red eyes immediately snapped open, "I said_ _ **STOP!**_ _" The man laughed when Naruto said that, he then spit in his face._

 **(Insert Riot, Three days of Grace, One X)**

 _Naruto stood up wiping the spit off of him, he brought his claws to the man's face in a slashing movement, he slashed the man's face off clean, it fell to the floor, soon all the Ninja charged Naruto trying to cut His head off._

 _Naruto grinned madly, he finally did it, he released all of his hatred for this world and he enjoyed it greatly, Naruto looked at the running shinobi, to him it seemed they were running in slow motion_

' _ **Form these handseals then yell "Fox's Fire"' A**_ _unknown voice said to Naruto from within his head_

 **** _Naruto shrugged and formed the images that were on his mind with his hand, he then shouted "FOX'S FIRE" a huge wall of white flames protected Naruto from the oncoming Shinobi, the fire completely destroyed the Shinobi in his path, Naruto laughed like a maniac all left of the Ninja were Ashes_

 _Soon all the civilian charged Naruto, which was over 100 Civilians, the smarter ones already ran unfortunately including the brown haired banshee._

 _Naruto charged he mob, white flames surrounding him, the villagers that managed to dodge the flames were stabbed through the heart from Naruto's claws, which looked like a bloody Catastrophe_

 _The remainders that tried to escape where blasted with a huge ball of white flames, leaving Naruto grinning like a manic until he fell unconscious with a huge grin on his face_

 _ **(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)  
**_

' _Where am I, if It was one of the villagers that threw me into this filthy sewer I will chew them up then spit them out.'_

' _ **Pathetic human, you are in your mind**_ _' A dark voice similar to Naruto's voice earlier_

 _Naruto walked into the cage he looked around and didn't find anything, all of a sudden a huge set of claws were sent in his direction, Naruto quickly pulled out his pair of claws and tried to push back but he was failing horribly._

 _ **Cliffhanger Hahahahahahahhaha**_

 _ **Anyways you guys, unfortunately for this story I already has his summons picked**_

 _ **I will explain it next chapter, however on this chapter I will make a chart making the level of strengths**_

 _ **Females First**_

 _ **Academy Student-DDDD**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka**_

 _ **Low Genin-DD**_

 _ **Chitoge Kirisaki. Shiina Mashiro and Yuri Nakamura**_

 _ **Genin-D**_

 _ **Taiga Aisaka, Rukia Kuchiki, and Akeno Himejima**_

 _ **Chunin-C**_

 _ **Sasuko Uchiha, Bishamon, Haruhi Suzumiya, and Rin Tohsaka**_

 _ **Males now, No females higher than Chunin**_

 _ **Academy Student-DDDD**_

 _ **Keitaro Urashima**_

 _ **Low Genin-DD**_

 _ **Jin**_

 _ **Genin-D**_

 _ **Soul Evan, Edward Elric. And Rukudo Mukuto**_

 _ **Chunin-C**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Kirito**_

 _ **Jpunin-B**_

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki and Lelouch vi Britannia**_

 _ **Kage-S**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back my wonderful viewers,**

 **Last chapter was only the starting of a bunch of crazy shit, although I recommend reading the first chapter, here is the summary for this story**

 **Summary: The sealing went horribly wrong, Minato sealed the whole Kyuubi into Naruto, Naruto's Appearance was changed into something the village feared, a nine-tailed fox, given special abilities from the Kyuubi, How would the Shinobi world handle, the uncontrollable beast**

 **No point in me continuing my blabbering knowing that most of you would skip over my Dialogue**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Naruto managed to escape from getting his head cut off by jumping out of the way of the massive claws, he quickly recovered and jumped out of the cage_

" _Who are you!" Naruto yelled out, as he prepared for a fight_

" _ **Calm your dick, if I wanted to kill you, you would have already been dead"**_ _A menacing figure stated as it came up to the bars of the seals, the figure becoming more clearly_

" _Damn I thought foxes could only grow 4 feet high and I never saw a fox with nine-tails" Naruto looked on amazed at the ultra-fox mutation in front of him_

 _The Kyuubi looked as if the blond boy in front of him was as stupid as a rock or hell maybe even more stupid._

" _Hey I think I know who you are, let's see here… ok so you have nine tails and you're a fox… hmm this seems oddly familiar, Ah I get it you're the Nine-Tailed Fox"_

' _ **This kid is by far the dumbest Jinchuriki I have ever had, curse my luck" Kurama sighed**_

" _ **You are correct boy, I am the Nine-tailed fox and this is you're mindscape, it is an empty sewer 'like you're intelligence level'" Kurama stated adding the last part to himself**_

" _Hey fuzzbutt is there a way to change my mindscape" Naruto asked the fox_

 _ **Kurama growled at the name the pathetic half-human called him, but answered his question never the less**_

" _ **Imagine what you want your mindscape to be, and it will change to what you have planned"**_

" _Thanks Fuzzbutt" Said the young boy, who found some sort of relationship with the 1000 feet tall fox, His mindscape went from a sewer to a burnt Konoha with everyone in the village dead._

" _ **You have some style kid, thanks for getting me out of the cage, but I may ask where did you put the seal"**_ _The fox asked_

" _It is on your right leg, and you said I was the dumb one" The boy muttered_

' _ **Shit I forgot that he has both sides of me sealed within him so he should be able to read minds without a problem… well this is awkward'**_

" _Damn straight it is Fuzzbutt, anyways how do I get out of here" the young boy stated feeling quite tired and still he felt sore spots all around his body from the beatings_

" _ **I will force you out, you are too stupid to be able to leave at your own, maybe you'll understand when your 40."**_ _Before Naruto could retaliate he was forced outside of his minds, he muttered something about stupid foxes before he opened his red orbs_

 _Naruto looked around the room and noticed he was in the hospital, how much he hated the hospital, and this time it actually wasn't because of the people, it was because of the smell of the hospital, the hospital smelled as if a thousand Inuzaka's wiped their butt's all over the room_

 _The moment Naruto got up, someone entered the room and put Naruto back down on the bed_

" _Hey old man, you liked what I did to the villagers" Naruto asked using his very childish grin in this situation._

" _Naruto why did you do that to the villagers, it is hard to even identify who they are." Sarutobi asked his godly aura around the room, as he tried to force an answer out of Naruto._

" _Oh please old man, you know that they took this time way too far, And your pathetic aura doesn't scare me in the slightest" Naruto stated releasing his demonic aura_

" _And don't get me wrong old man, If they ever do the same thing ever again, I will obliterate them" Naruto stated in a very threating tone, and he backed it up with his aura turning into that of a foxes mouth wide open._

 _Naruto left the room, while Sarutobi was thinking 'What did the villagers do to Naruto to make him this way'_

 _ **2 years in the future**_

" _Old man, I want to be enrolled in the academy" Naruto stated to the old Hokage, who seemed shocked at the sudden change_

" _I thought you said you were never going to fight for the people who have harmed you" Sarutobi asked his eyes tilted in confusion_

" _Don't get me wrong old man, while I do not want to fight for this pathetic village, I do not feel like sitting around with civilians who cannot even kill a 5-year old." Naruto stated_

" _Hmmmm.. I can make it work, but you promise not to kill any of the other children, or I will have you become a civilian for life" Sarutobi Stated_

" _Old man I wont kill anyone, however if they do bother me they will get a whole body full of pain" Naruto stated, his red eyes looking straight into the old man's eyes_

" _I am getting too old for this, Naruto you can start your first day of the academy tomorrow morning." The old hokage sighed_

" _Hmph" Naruto said using Uchiha Grunt #231, before leaving the room leaving a sighing Sarutobi, who was mostly sighing about the number of paperwork he was going to get tomorrow_

 _ **Tommorow~50 minutes after school started**_

" _Naruto" Sarutobi stated trying to wake up the blond but to no avail as he heard another loud snore_

" _NARUTO!" The god of shinobi shouted, the young half-demon immediately got up his claws behind the old man's neck._

" _Oh it's just you old man, why did you wake me up" Naruto asked removing the claw from the old man's neck_

" _Look at the time, I have to go do more paperwork" Sarutobi sighed as he disappeared to go back into his office, and thinking how much larger the stack grew_

" _look at the time? I think the old man has finally lost it… Oh yeah I have to go to school…" Naruto realized what the old man said and he was immediately in the shower_

 _ **20 Minutes Later**_

 _Naruto was looking in the mirrior, he had on his ANBU style pants and a red mesh shirt, he had a pouch full of kunai and shuriken that he managed to steal from some Genins_

" _All-right it's time to kick some asses and take some names muhahahahahahahhahaahahhaahahahahahahahhahahahahah" Naruto said getting quite distracted by his mental disorder_

' _ **You Idiot get to school before you cause yourself to be in more trouble, or I wont teach you that new technique I promised"**_ _The fox threatened the young blond who has always been excited to learn new techniques_

" _Awwww man"_

 _ **Cliffhanger Hhahahahahahahhaahahha,**_

 _ **Anyways like I promised I will explain his summons and what he will be able to do in the future**_

 _ **He will have dual summons, one being viper and the other being dragons! I am joking**_

 _ **His real summons are vipers and phoenix.**_

 _ **The reason I chose these summons will be explained in my later chapter so don't worry,**_

 _ **Ok so speaking of pairings here are the definite pairings**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka X Keitaro Urashima**_

 _ **Naruto x Bishamon Noragami and Sasuko Uchiha**_

 _ **As for others I have no clue have a nice day people**_

 _ **Dark Senju Naruto is out**_


	3. reupload D:

Reuploading this story, sorry for making you wait…

I will try to make the story less cringey and not have genin that are at the jounin rank, except Naruto of course.

The pairings are not the same here are my new pairings

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze X Sasuko Uchiha

Ino Yamanaka x Keitaro Urashima

Sasuke Uchiha X Bishamon Noragami (Not Until Very Later


End file.
